


White Gardenias

by sleepinthepark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinthepark/pseuds/sleepinthepark
Summary: *A Short Hanahaki Iwaoi Story*White Gardenias: a flower representing the purity of a love and/or relationship, the color representing peace and harmony.How ironic that Iwaizumi's love was pure, but there was nothing peaceful about it costing his life.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 13





	White Gardenias

Iwaizumi watched her confess from around the corner. She was the fifth girl to confess to Oikawa this month, but being the flirt he was, Oikawa wasn’t bothered. “It’s always the same”, Iwa thought, “and it always will be.” The same scene ran through, the girl confessing her feelings in the courtyard after school, Oikawa taking her hand and kissing it, and accepting her “feelings”. Same scenario. 

For the millionth time, he felt the same heart wrenching pain again. Clutching his chest, Iwaizumi ran to an empty space at the very back of the school as his eyes filled with tears. Leaning against the wall, he coughed up the same familiar white gardenia petals into the palm of his hand. For about a month now, Iwaizumi had been coughing up the milk colored petals in secret. But he didn’t want anyone to worry. Especially that damn Shittykawa.

He didn’t know when he developed feelings for his captain, nor when he realized it, but it was already too late. Iwaizumi had just coughed up petals painted red with blood. His throat scratched, his breath labored from pain in his lungs, and the metallic taste of blood lingered in his mouth. It was evident that the final stages of the disease had arrived. 

Clutching the stained petals against his heart, Iwaizumi fought back against the tears. “Oikawa doesn’t love you”, he mocked out loud. “Thinking you had a shot at being more than a friend, a teammate… you stupid idiot…” His voice was shaking. His body was trembling. Tears that were long overdue fell at last. “DUMBASS YOU CAN’T HOPE FOR SHIT!” Smashing the petal enclosed fist against the wall, Iwaizumi silently suffered as his eyes became blinded with tears. 

He wanted to scream, sob, cry out for Oikawa, make a sound, anything. The hurting in his heart was too much to keep pent up. He clenched his jaw and covered his mouth with his hand to keep any noise locked up inside. He couldn’t risk being caught now. Not when he was in this vulnerable state. Still, Iwaizumi’s whimpers of sorrow escaped one by one, softly, silently. 

“Damn you, Oikawa”, he cursed. “You really can make anyone fall in love with you, huh?” Coughing and choking, Iwaizumi stared at the first fully bloomed flower that had come through. His tears ceased as he stared at the gardenia. It really was a soft, pearly white flower, stained with spots of blood. His lungs invaded with flowers and roots. His heart, stained with his love for Oikawa.

Forehead on the wall, Iwaizumi’s tears resumed to fall. He couldn’t hold it back anymore. It was impossible to keep his pain imprisoned forever. And with that, Iwaizumi shut his eyes and sobbed with all of his heart in his cries. He cried out with all the air left in his lungs, all of his sorrow poured out in wails. 

“He doesn’t love you back”, he sobbed to himself. That truth, that single fact, was costing Iwaizumi his life. The love of his life, his best friend, his trustworthy captain, didn’t return his love at all. It wasn’t jealousy or anger that drove Iwaizumi to screaming. It was the fact that there was a hole in his heart that couldn’t be filled. And now he had to suffer the emptiness of it for the rest of what remained in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I should redo/post these little small ones. Interesting concepts but not motivated to make them so long.


End file.
